digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 02
, known as "Digimon 2" in South America, is a direct sequel to the previous season; taking place three years later. With most of the original characters now in high school, the Digital World was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser). This new villain is different—he’s a human just like the DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Dark Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Three new children are chosen to save DigiWorld and, along with T.K and Kari, make up the new generation of DigiDestined. Plot summary A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children, as well as Kari and T.K. from the original Adventure series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a Digi-Egg, (unrelated to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents for his evil deeds and joins the Digi-Destined as they fight two evil Digimon named and . Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon under her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore from inside Ken and implants it into other children who wish for the greatness that the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digi-Destined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World and dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Oikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, from the first Adventure season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike Adventure, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Adventure 02 characters shuttle back and forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiDestined from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them and their wishes to return the Digital World to a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital and the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Episodes Digimon Adventure 02 aired 50 episodes on in from April 2, 2000 to March 25, 2001, then later on in the and in from August 19, 2000 to May 19, 2001. It aired on and for the . The season also began airing on Nicktoons in the United States on August 26th, 2013. Characters Main characters Old DigiDestined Since Digimon Adventure 02 is a continuation of Digimon Adventure it includes characters from that series as well. More about them are listed here. Though burdened by their newfound responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. *'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' (Yagami Taichi): He was the leader of the previous DigiDestined and Kari's older brother. He attends high school. He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which was wrecked in a battle. *'Yamato "Matt" Ishida' (Ishida Yamato): T.K.'s older brother, he attends high school. He has his own band, the Teenage Wolves. Davis's sister had a not-so-secret crush on him. *'Sora Takenouchi' (Takenouchi Sora): Attending high school, she joins the tennis team. *'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi' (Izumi Koushiro): Very smart and a logical thinker, he helps the new team more than the others of the old guard, possibly due to the fact that he is the youngest former DigiDestined. *'Mimi Tachikawa' (Tachikawa Mimi): Currently lives in New York and visits the others any chance she gets via airplane or DigiPort. *'Joe Kido' (Kido Jyou): Due to his studying, Joe attends a private school. He's now studying for a college entrance exam and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Villains *' ' (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): 's most powerful form. The main villain behind most of the events but only appears near the end of the series. **'Yukio Oikawa' (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. After Myotismon left him he died and restored the Digital World with his spirit. ***' ' (Archnemon) (24-48) and (29-48): Oikawa's henchmen. ****'Digimon Emperor' (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted back to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. *****'Kimeramon' (Chimairamon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control. *****' ' (19-21): Disincorporated torso present in the dark whirlpool, was used by the Digimon Emperor to complete Kimeramon. The essence of Devimon released Kimeramon from the Emperor's control, and the former was supposedly destroyed for good upon the latter's destruction. ****' ' (30-37, 46-47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later became good after battling and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. ***'Dragomon' (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline. **'Millenniummon' (Millenniumon) (flashback in 43): Responsible for the dark spore that was implanted in Ken, which allowed Myotismon to manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor as well copy the spore to implant into several children to aid in his revival. Was the opponent who the younger Ken fought alongside Ryo shortly after the battle with Diaboramon in 2000. (For further details see Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers) **'Daemon' (Demon) and the Daemon Corps (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped him in the World of Darkness. *'Wendigomon' (Wendimon) (1st Movie): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into [[Antylamon|Antylamon (Andiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and . *'[[Armageddemon|Armageddemon (''Armagemon)]]' (2nd Movie): New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was destroyed by . *'Pukumon' (CD Drama 1): Defeated by the combined efforts of Saggitarimon (Veemon), Rinkmon (Hawkmon), Pteramon (Armadillomon), Manbomon (Patamon), Butterflymon (Gatomon) and Pucchiemon (Wormmon). Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this season: *'Jun Motomiya': Davis's older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he doesn't like her, she quickly forms a crush on Shuu. *'Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou': Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. *'Hiroki Hida': Cody's deceased father. He was a police officer who died in the line of duty. *'Chikara Hida': Cody's grandfather. He served as a father in Hiroki's absence. He also taught Cody . He has a strange obsession with prune juice. *'Sam Ichijouji''' (Osamu): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. One day, Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. That same day Sam was hit by a car and died. *'Haruhiko Takenouchi': Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Miyako met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. *'Jim Kido (Shuu)':In the Japanese version, Joe has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure), and Shuu. However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas day. Note: With the exception of Cody's father, and T.K. and Kari's parents, no parents of the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined were named. Digital World In this series of Digimon it is revealed that this iteration of the Digital World also runs parallel with at least two other "dimensions"—One, a kaleidoscopic world of colour and shape, composed of an energy that is capable of turning thought into reality, while the other is a dark and foreboding world of evil, characterized by its grim, expansive ocean called the Dark Ocean, theorized to be capable of bringing beings' dark thoughts to life. Three years after the events in Digimon Adventure, Yukio Oikawa, a human who had learned of the Digital World when he was a boy, made attempts to enter the Digital World to live out his unfulfilled childhood dreams. Unbeknownst to him, he was possessed by the spirit of , who was manipulating his actions. Oikawa created and and sent them into the Digital World, where they manipulated the young Ken Ichijouji into becoming the Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken set up his Control Spires—the design of which had come from the enigmatic World of Darkness and had apparently been implanted in Ken's head by someone, possibly Oikawa, or by the Dark Spore already within Ken—all around the Digital World. The Spires disrupted the fabric of reality, creating spatial warps and weakening the dimensional boundaries. Oikawa hoped he could use this disruption to enter the Digital World, but the actions of the new DigiDestined who were destroying the Control Spires prevented this from happening. Next, Arukenimon and Mummymon created , who set about destroying the powerful Destiny Stones, which completely threw the balance of the Digital World out of order. However, the DigiDestined were able to free Azulongmon from the prison the Dark Masters had put him in years before, and he stopped BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last stone. Oikawa's final scheme to enter the Digital World was a grand one. Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports, allowing wild Digimon to come to Earth, and the DigiDestined had to travel all over the world to round them up. While they were gone from Japan, Arukenimon and Mummymon began kidnapping children. When the DigiDestined returned, they discovered that Daemon and his henchmen SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon had come to Earth in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him, but Oikawa managed to copy the Spore first, before Daemon could get his hands on him. Daemon was repelled into the Dark Ocean as Oikawa implanted the Spores into the kidnapped children. His hope was for the Spores to convert the children’s innocence (which lets them enter the Digital World by using this energy) so that he could use to traverse the dimensional barrier. However, Myotismon had other plans, and brought Oikawa to another dimension which was a world of dreams and nightmares where he began to absorb the powers of the Spores into himself and became . After MaloMyotismon's defeat, Oikawa used the dream dimension to fulfill his own desire. His body was transformed into energy in the form of a flock of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and harmony. Movies Digimon: The Movie Digimon: The Movie, released in the US and Canada territory by Fox Kids in October 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese movies (first two parts from Digimon Adventure, the third part from Adventure 02). Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Diaboromon Strikes Back CD Dramas Armor Evolution to the Unknown The Door to Summer Original Story: 2003 -Spring- Theme Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ Artist: Songwriter: Composer/Arranger: *Also used during the Imperialdramon Dragon Mode evolution sequence Ending Theme #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (eps. 1—25) Aritst: (as AiM) Songwriter: Composer: Arranger: Ending Theme #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (eps. 26—50) Artist: (as AiM) Songwriter: Composer: Arranger: Insert Song: Break Up! (Armor Evolution Theme Song) Artist: ;br: Songwriter: Composer/Arranger: Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Songwriter: Composer/Arranger: Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Songwriter: Composer/Arranger: English Opening Theme: Digimon Theme Artist: Insert Song: Here We Go (Digital World Entrance Theme) Artist: Insert Song: Kick it Up Artist: Insert Song: Run Around Artist: Credits Cast (Japanese version) * : Mrs. Ichijouji * : Mr. Ichijouji, Meramon, American Army Commander * : Osamu Ichijouji, Laura, Ken and Miyako's son * : Mr. Motomiya * : Mrs. Motomiya, Noriko Kawada, Catherine, Mamemon, Iori's daughter * : Jun Motomiya * : Mr. Fujiyama, Mr. Inoue, Segurity Guard, Chichos' Dad * : Mrs. Inoue * : Mantarou Inoue, Yuri * : Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Momoe, Chichos * : Shuu Kido * : Steve, Flarerizamon, Syakomon, Noriko's dad * : Michael, Syakomon * : Anna, Younger Hoi Brother, Gotsumon, Daisuke's son, Hiroshi * : Michael's dad Oldest Hoi Brother, Kuwagamon * : Sam, Maria, Kari's son * : Middle Hoi Brother, Keiko * : Mrs. Tachikawa, Lou, Syakomon, Takashi * : Tatum, Koushiro's daughter * : Mina, Mimi's son * : Ganimon, Pipimon, Taichi's son * : Dingo, Anomalocarimon * : Yuehon, YukimiBotamon * : Floramon, Yue Hong * : Matt and Sora's daughter * : Matt and Sora's son * : Punimon * : Gazimon, Professor Shotsuki, Elecmon, RedVeggiemon, Snimon * : Willis (Movie 3) * : Chocomon (Movie 3) * : Lopmon (Movie 3) * : Terriermon (Movie 3) * : Wendimon (Movie 3) Cast (English version) * —Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared) * —Flamedramon, Raidramon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon * —Roachmon *Frank Catalano—Mr. Ichijouji * —Yolei Inoue, Biyomon * —Togemon, Arukenimon, Mrs. Izumi, Dokugumon * —Davis Motomiya * —MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon * —T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Motomiya, Yuri * —Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya, Datirimon, Maria, Rosa * —Middle Poi Brother * —Agumon, Digmon, Submarimon, Ninjamon *Tom Gibis—Michael * —Nancy Takaishi *David Greenlee—Hiroaki Ishida * —SkullSatamon * —Hawkmon/Aquilamon, Silphymon (shared), Halsemon, Shurimon, Hogan (Gennai Clone), Ilya (Gennai Clone) * —Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Mr. Takenouchi * —WarGreymon, Scorpiomon * —Ms. Ichijouji, Leafmon/Minomon, Mina * —Joe Kido, Greymon, Benjamin (Gennai Clone) * —Mr. Inoue * —Deputymon, Grandpa Hida, Lou, Youngest Poi Brother, RedVegiemon, Seadramon *Julie Maddalena—Mrs. Tachikawa * —Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon, Upamon, Gekomon * —Dokugumon (second voice), Floramon (Catherine's), Mrs. Hida, Kiwimon, Yuehon * —Kari Kamiya * —Gatomon/Angewomon, Nefertimon, Silphymon (shared) * —Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Roachmon, Jackie (Gennai Clone) * —Crabmon/Coelamon * —June Motomiya, Mrs. Inoue * —Daemon, Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Tortomon * —Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (shared) * —MetalGreymon * —Yukio Oikawa * —DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (shared), Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor, Digitamamon, Derek * —Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Anna, Catherine * —Tai Kamiya * —Betamon * —Phil * —Zudomon, DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon, Tyrannomon, José (Gennai Clone) * —Meramon, Whamon * —Birdramon/Garudamon, LadyDevimon, Blossomon * —Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon, Mummymon, Eldest Poi Brother * —Mr. Tachikawa * —Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon Movie Cast * —Willis (Movie 3) * —Rapidmon (Movie 3), Omnimon (Movie 4) * —Seraphimon (Movie 3) * —Gabumon, Hawkmon, Omnimon (Movie 4) * —Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon (Movie 3), Armageddemon (Movie 4) *Jason Spisak—Tai (Movie 4) Staff (series) *Original Concept: Akiyoshi Hongo *Director: Hiroyuki Kakudou *Series Composition, Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura *Writers: Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono(Ep 8), (Ep 13) *Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru *Chief Animation Director: Setsuko Nobuzane *Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu *Color Design: Yasue Itasaka *Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa *Editor: Kouichi Katagiri *Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto *Music: Takanori Arisawa *Producer: Daisuke Kawakami (Fuji TV), Kyotaro Kimura (Yomiuri Advertising), Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation) *Production Cooperation: Toei *Production: Fuji TV, Yomiuri Advertising, Toei Animation Notes See also *List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes *Digimon External links *English Dub Timeline—Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the English Dub of Digimon Adventure and 02. *Original Japanese Timeline—Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the Original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and 02. Category:Weekly Featured Articles